Confessions in a Closet
by Marauder Marie
Summary: Would some spiked punch at a wild party be all it took to have Puck confess something to a certain blonde Grimm? ONESHOT. Sabrina and Puck , Puckabrina .


**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm or any of the characters.**

**I haven't been updating anything….sorry but I've been SO busy in school its crazy! Here's a little mini treat for the wait.**

The music pounded is Sabrina's ears. A heavy bass made the whole mansion shake. _Boom. Boom. Boom. _With every beat of the song the expensive chandeliers swung. Teenagers bodies crowded around her, a pulsing mass of dancing. She laughed and sang the lyrics to the song loudly with all of them.

"THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" She shouted to her friend, Amy.

Amy grinned. Her parents were everafters and happened to be super rich. Like so rich she drove a BMW to school. So rich that they had four BMWs. So rich that those BMWs had their own chauffeurs. Teens were sliding down the marble stair cases, jumping out windows, and getting so rowdy that they broke furniture. One guy was swinging from the chandelier. The party spilled out onto the lawn, into the street, and then came back around into the backyard! Amy didn't seem to care. A sofa was thrown out the second story window with two people on it.

"AMY." Sabrina yelled, shaking her, struggling to let her hear what she was saying through the ear blasting music. "DON'T YOU THINK IT'S GETTING TOO WILD?"

"HUH? IT'S ALL GOOD." Amy replied, a dazed look in her eyes. Sabrina sniffed her mouth.

"HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?" She shouted.

"JUST THE PUNCH." Amy giggled.

Sabrina did a mental facepalm. Someone must've spiked it, because earlier Sabrina helped Amy make the punch, and there was no way they put alcohol in it.

She dragged Amy over to another room. There were less people and noise in it. She was going to tell two people making out on the couch to ditch it, until she realized it was Puck and another slut from school. A funny knot tightened in her stomach. Puck shot her a nonchalant gaze, as the slutty girl kissed his neck, oblivious.

"Hey Grimm. Lovely night isn't it?" He said, piercing her with his forest green eyes.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Get lost."

"If I do, would you find me?" He said seductively.

Sabrina snorted. " As if anyone would want to find you."

"Well someone does." He said, motioning to the girl on his lap.

"Then she must be mentally ill. Or blind." Sabrina retorted, and started to drag Amy off to another room. She stopped in the doorway.

"Oh and Puck? Why don't you try the punch?"

Before he could say anything, she and Amy were in another room. Sabrina locked the door and turned on the lights.

"Amy stay in here. I don't want you doing anything stupid." She said and walked away before she could even register what she said.

Why was Puck with _her_? Sabrina thought. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Sabrina scoffed. Puck had been switching girlfriends all year. It was a new girl every week for crying out loud! Why would he stoop so low as to make out with the sluttiest girl in school?

She paced down the hallway when she heard people shouting. One guy ran past her shouting "It's the police!"

Sabrina swore under her breath. If Granny found out she was at this party she'd be dead. The red and blue cop car lights reflected off the windows. Teenagers were making a mad dash for the exits. It was mass confusion. She was about to escape out the back door when she saw Puck stumbling around the hallway. Sabrina groaned. If Puck got caught they'd both be in deep trouble.

"Puck! What are you doing?! The police are here!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and shaking him. He stared back blankly.

"Ohhhhh the policeee? I should say helloooo." He slurred. Sabrina's heart sank. Puck was drunk.

"Dammit. Puck come on." She shoved him into a nearby closet. If they tried to escape Puck would be too slow. And she didn't want to take the chance of Puck flying while intoxicated.

Quickly Sabrina shut the closet door, bathing them in total darkness. It was such a cramped closet that she was forced to face him. He seemed to be trying to focus on her face. The only sound for a few minutes was Puck's heavy breathing.

"Shutup." She whispered fiercely, as Puck was about to say something. Puck smiled drunkenly.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He said, his alcohol laced breath on her face. "I never told you that before." He said stupidly.

Sabrina froze.

"Are you okay? Did I make you mad?" he looked genuinely worried. And drunk. "I'm so sorrryyyyy Sabrinnnaa." He reached up a hand and gently stroked her face.

I can't trust him like this. She thought, her heart beating wildly. He's drunk, so whatever he says is just delusional talk. Right? She tried to back up, but couldn't because of the small closet space.

Puck seemed oblivious, he just went on, a distant look in his eyes.

"All those girlsss I dated…" his face took on a pained expression. "..I just wanted youuu to be jealousss." Sabrina's eyes widened. He took his hand away from her face and ran it through his hair. "Youu wouldn't..pay attentionn…." His voice trailed off. His eyes turned back to her. His beautiful bright green eyes.

"I just wanted your attention." He leaned down closer.

"I just wanted you."

Gently he placed his lips on hers. He was scared of rejection. Slowly, Sabrina pushed her lips back. That's all the permission Puck needed to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, enveloping her lips in his. She responded by parting her lips to match his, both people pushing for dominance, playing. Before she knew what she was doing, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and his hands were tangled in her hair.

Instantly, Sabrina was reminded of her first kiss with Puck in his room.

But this one was much sweeter.


End file.
